Hell Valley: Strickland's Revenge
by pops-mcfly
Summary: So what happens after Strickland chases those thugs down the street in the movie? find out in this four chapter story --rated PG-13 for violence which may offend.
1. Default Chapter

Gerald R. Strickland crouched behind his door, shotgun in hand. Yesterday  
morning somebody had stolen his newspaper for the eighth time, and he was  
sick of it. He had vowed that morning to catch whomever the little ass  
that kept high jacking his paper. Which was why he was out here now. The  
paper had only been delivered a few minutes ago and everything was set.  
  
Suddenly Strickland heard the sound of foot hitting pavement. Glancing  
over the edge of the front window, Strickland could see a young man.  
(obviously a slacker) The kid muttered to himself then turned and headed  
for his way. Strickland ducked back down and grinned. The little worm had  
returned just as Strickland had predicted he would! Strickland heard the  
rustling of newspaper as the little punk had the gall to not only take  
his paper but read it on his porch as well!  
  
Standing up and walking through the door, Strickland walked up behind the  
slimebag, cocked his rifle and jammed it into the back of the little  
thief's head, "Drop It!" He growled. The punk tossed the paper to the  
lawn, raised his hands and turned around to face him "So..." Strickland  
muttered "Your the little sonuva***** who's been stealing my newspapers"  
The kid's eyes turned as big as saucers and a look of terror crossed his  
face Strickland realized he was probably a druggie " Mr.  
Strickland!...Mister Strickland It's...It's...It's me sir!" Yelled the  
kid as he stood up, "It's Marty!"  
  
Strickland thrust the gun barrel towards the punk's chest "who?!?"  
"MartyMcfly!,MartyMcfly! Don't you know me sir from school sir?!"  
"I've never seen you before in my life" Strickland grunted "but you look  
to me like a slacker!" "Yeah, that's right!" The kid nodded in agreement  
"that's right, I am a slacker don't you remember you gave me detention  
last week!"  
  
Yup this kid was a druggie all right. "Last week?" He muttered the school  
burned down six years ago, Now you got exactly three seconds to get off  
my porch with your nuts intact!"  
  
Strickland lowered the rifle a bit, aimed the barrel towards the kid's  
crotch and began to count "One..."  
  
"No please, Mister Strickland!" Screamed the punk "I just want to know  
what the **** is going on here!"  
  
Strickland ignored him "Two..." the kid screamed again and began to cover  
his nuts when there was a squeal of tires---Strickland whipped his head  
around just in time to see a carload of hoodlums drive up, all of them  
holding assorted guns, "Hhheeeyyy Stricklannnnd! The driver taunted as  
the load of miscreants raised their firearms and began shooting away as  
the passed by!  
  
Strickland spun around and dove back into his house headfirst as bullets whizzed inches above his head. Strickland jumped to his feet and raced back outside-nearly colliding with his newspaper bandit, aimed and returned fire with a couple shots of his own. BLAM! BLAM! , "Eat lead SLACKERS!" Strickland yelled in anger as he began to chase his would be killers down. 


	2. Stickland gives Chase

Notice: ( I forgot to say that none of the character here are mine except  
for Jean Holmes and Emily.. Read on. )  
  
Raising his gun, Strickland fired off a third shot as he chased the  
carload of kids down the street and aimed at the car now eight blocks  
away and Bam! Nailed a taillight, Bam! He fired again and there was a cry  
of pain followed by some swearing "that mother****! Shot my ear off!,  
that ***** shot my ear clean off!" Suddenly the car turned around and  
began to come back towards Strickland as the passengers began firing  
their guns. Strickland swore under his breath then turned and ran for the  
safety of his house a mere thirty feet away as bullets whizzed past his  
head--CRASH! With a sudden leap Strickland sailed right through his  
bedroom window, sending glass flying everywhere.  
  
The carpet cushioned his fall as he slammed into the floor then rolled  
behind his bed the bloodthirsty teenagers' bullets missing him by mere  
inches as the car flew by. Jumping to his feet Strickland grabbed the  
keys off his bedside table and ran into his garage where he kept HIS  
vehicle of choice---an old beat-up military hummer-painted jet-black.  
There was a squeal of tires from outside--so the punks were coming back  
for another round eh? He thought they would. Hopping in Strickland  
started the vehicle up. Stepped on the gas and-WHAAMMMO! Plowed right  
through his garage door! He jerked the steering wheel to the right and  
the vehicle lurched over the sidewalk and into the street--Strickland  
peered into the inky darkness and spied the carload of slackers barreling  
towards him--evidentially they saw him as well because they immediately  
came to a screeching halt causing the car to spin in a complete circle  
and take off back in the direction it had been coming from.  
  
Thirty-eight years old Jean Holmes groaned as she climbed out of her car  
and sauntered towards her house--SCREEEECH! Suddenly a carload of young  
boys bearing guns sped past, followed closely by a sinister looking jet  
black hummer-- "Great just another typical night in Hill Valley" Jean  
muttered shaking her head-she really had to get out of this hellhole-she  
had her five year old daughter Emily to think about after all.  
The carload of miscreants suddenly veered sharply to the left as the car  
ran across the corner of the street and onto a lawn then back onto the  
street again, smashing the small tricycle that lay in It's path, seconds  
later Strickland followed suit in his hummer-WHUMP! What remained of the  
battered tricycle was crushed flat under the tires until it was no more. 


	3. Near death situation

There was the screeching of tires and the smell of burning rubber danced  
under Gerald Strickland nose. Easing one hand off the wheel he grabbed a  
Colt 45. Aimed it out the window at the punks he was chasing and fired  
off a shot, one of them screamed and dropped his gun over the side of the  
car as he lurched forward. For a minute Strickland had thought he'd won  
but a moment later the kid recovered his composure then turned and  
flipped Strickland off in a sign of rebellion, before the kid could  
blink, Strickland thrust the gun out the side window and fired off  
another shot. The kid howled in pain and clutched his hand as his middle  
finger was shot clean off!  
  
"Wake up boss!" Biff stirred slightly, "Hey c'mon Biff, you gotta wake up  
now, or you'll be late for that meeting!" Slowly Biff opened his eyes and  
noticed his buddies standing over him a slight worried look was etched  
onto 3-D's face as he and Match helped Biff sit up slowly. W-where am I?"  
He asked shaking his head then grabbing at it as a surge of pain exploded  
in his skull.  
  
"Your in the bedroom Biff" Skinhead explained "We been looking for ya all  
night, after we lost that Mcfly kid.- we found you on the roof about ten  
minutes ago"  
  
"Yeah, and you woke up just in time too" Match added  
  
Biff clutched his head "why?" He asked.  
  
"Cause you got that meeting with Mr. Bin Laden and Mr. Hussein in half an  
hour--you know, for the nukes they wanted to buy from ya?"  
  
Biff nodded as his memories flooded back to him, and he stood to his feet  
"I'm gonna go get dressed," he said "Get every freakin' security man you  
got--no get every freakin' cop in this sad excuse for a city and find  
that little sonuva--"  
  
He stopped, wincing as his head began to ache.  
  
"Tell Lester to get the stinkin' limo out back!" He snarled as he stomped  
into his personal dressing room and locked the doors.  
  
Biff winced as a small pain shot across the back of his skull and  
finished up tying his tie and turned to leave the room. He smiled upon  
seeing his latest and perhaps greatest achievement in a glass case across  
the room. Namely the book "A Match Made In Space" with "A Novel By Biff  
Tannen" written across the bottom. He'd been making tons of money off it  
ever since it's release three weeks ago. Sure he hadn't written it, but  
who'd know? With the original drafts hidden up in his safe next to the  
Almanac that hand made him famous no one was the wiser. Another one of  
his great achievements.  
  
A few minutes later Biff was whistling the tune of a Kiss song as he  
walked outside and over to his limo, with Lorraine in tow.  
  
"C'MON LORRAINE!" He snapped "HURRY UP!" When she didn't immediately speed up to his satisfaction he turned around and slugged her causing her to fall to the pavement, then as she began to stand he slipped a pair of brass knuckles out of his suit jacket and onto one of his hands--CRA-WHACK! This time Lorraine didn't get up. Grabbing her by the arm Biff opened the trunk and tossed her into the back of the limo, the blood from her face making a large puddle in an instant. "SLUT!" He shouted as he slammed the trunk extra hard. Then climbing into his limo with his most expendable security guards Dixon and Goldie Wilson Jr. he gave Lester directions and they were off. 


	4. The End

Chapter 4  
  
Strickland was ganing on them--It was only a matter of time he predicted.  
The carload of hoodlums fishtailed around the next corner with Strickland  
close behind and ended up in the Courthouse Square, Turning around in his  
seat the driver aimed and shot at his pursuer with his 38. Caliber but  
missed. He aimed again, and cocked the gun--VUUMMPPHHH! Suddenly the car  
spun and flipped into the air and turned over flipped around about six  
times before finally coming to a rest at the corner of the square. Then  
all was silent.  
  
Strickland saw as the car suddenly flipped into the air and then turned  
over and over a few times before it came to a halt, and he laughed.  
"Serves those slackers right!" He said with a note of glee in his voice.  
He stopped and yanking off his bulletproof vest he chose a Magnum thirty  
five and slid out of his vehicle and wandered over the the wrecked  
vehicle "Slackers!" He muttered "I hope you died slow and painfully" he  
turned and began to walk back to his hummer. Suddenly with his last  
breath one of the guys raised his gun and fired-BANG! And Strickland went  
down! Then with as his life faded he grinned " Gotcha you bas..." the  
rest of his sentence died on his lips.  
  
Strickland groaned in agony and he knew that he'd been shot. And that it  
had been a fateful shot. He guessed he had only moments to live. Then the  
only display of decency and discipline in the world would be lost  
forever.  
  
Then a thought occurred to him and he smiled. "If he was going to die he  
was going to get his revenge on that scumball responsible for the state  
of things. One Biff Tannen to be exact. Climbing into the cab of his  
Hummer he started it up and aimed it so that it faced the Pleasure  
Paradise, then he began to open all the gas tanks and empty the gasoline  
onto the floor, after that he reached under the dashboard and fiddled  
with the wires until there was a beeping and the Bomb he'd had sealed  
into the body of the vehicle if it ever got stolen was activated. Lastly  
he yanked out all the pins of the rows of gernades in the back seat,  
buckled up and stepped on the gas.--SCRREEEEEEEEE! The Hummer sped at the  
hotel casino and Strickland grinned he'd lost the war but had won the  
battle, and now he could die happy, knowing he was going to make Tannen's  
life a living hell.  
  
"Hellooooo boys,!" Strickland exclaimed "I'mmmmm baaaa---aaaaccck!"  
  
budddaa! budddaa! budddaa! budddaa! budddaa! budddaa! budddaa! The  
monster vehicle soared up the steps and into the air and smashed through  
the front doors and into the casino portion of the  
building.BOOOOOOOMMMMMM! Suddenly there was an explosion and the entire  
Pleasure Paradise tumbled to the ground in flames.  
  
and then was no more. 


End file.
